


No Homo Though

by SockHop



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, OR IS HE, Rin thinking things about nitori, he's not homo though, huehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was quite sure he wasn't homosexual but Nitori is certainly making him wonder.</p><p>Just a drabble about Rin questioning his sexual orientation while fantasizing about Nitori and having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo Though

**Author's Note:**

> SO in this BL R18 Visual Novel I found there was a character named Ivan and he forced another guy to give him a blowjob but after that and some other sexual activities he would always be like "It's not like I'm into guys or anything! NOHOMOBRO!" literally after they fucked he would say that and it infuriated me for some reason because it's like OKAY BITCH YOU'RE NOT HOMO NOW STFU AND GO BACK TO FUCKING YOUR BF
> 
> idefk  
> all i know is that Ivan would go nohomo then request for the other guy to suck his dick and shit. 
> 
> ANY WAY I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT AND SHITTY I POOPED IT OUT AND IM PROBS GOONNA MAKE MAKOTO AND NAGISA YANDERE LITTLE SHITS LATER OKAY BYE~

Rin didn't consider himself a homosexual. Not by far.

He, being an amazing swimmer, was often swarmed with girls who he often spent a lot of “quality time” with. They were never more than just acquaintances of course. However, such a thing as simple as fuck every now and then helped him remember that he preferred a clit over a dick.

At least that’s what he thought. Ever since he moved in with Nitori he found himself and these acquaintances spending more and more time together. He would sometime even stay out instead of coming home because he knew Nitori would be there waiting for him.

Just waiting to taunt him with those soft lips that he could sometimes practically feel wrapping around his dick and giving butterfly kisses all over his head. He would probably lick at his shaft curiously before courageously trying to fit Rin inside of his mouth, only to choke a bit and realize that for now, suck at the head was all he could really do.

Rin forgot about the woman underneath him, all he could imagine was Nitori sucking at his cock as quickly as he could in an attempt to impress his beloved senpai. He would nibble on his balls nervously and fondle them with his small hands, and slowly one hand would drop down and he would rub at the small tent that built up within his pants.

Rin wondered how it would feel to be inside of him. He had never done anal before, but he imagined that with Nitori it would feel  _absolutely perfect._

His asshole would squeeze him as Rin made sure to thrust as deep as possible. Nitori’s so small though, so his cock probably wouldn’t to be able to fit all the way inside, at least not without a few good initial thrusts to loosen him up. As his hips would pound into the body beneath him he would stroke the smaller cock that moved with every thrust.

It would just take a few strokes his hand and quickly cum would spurt all over Nitori’s slim chest. As Rin milked Nitori’s penis over and over again whilst sucking at the cute pink nipples before him, hips would pick up the pace as he would realize that unfortunately he was very close to cumming and the fun would end for now.

Rin finally came. And it felt like pure sin when he looked at the nameless woman he had released himself into. He noticed her unhappy expression, probably upset that he had finished before she had her own fair share of fun.

And he sighed, knowing as she began to mutter insults under her breath that he would have to go home face Nitori’s taunting lips again.


End file.
